Stationary radiographic imaging equipment are employed in medical facilities (e.g., in a radiological department) to capture (e.g., digital) medical x-ray images on x-ray detector. Mobile carts are employed in medical facilities to move medical equipment between locations. One type of mobile cart includes an x-ray source used to capture (e.g., digital) x-ray images on x-ray detector. Medical x-ray images can be captured using various techniques such as computed radiography (CR) and digital radiography (DR).
Refer also to U.S. Pat. No. 7,611,282 (Koren) and WO 2007/139638 (Jadrich), and WO 2007/078684 (Dhurjaty), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,961 (McEvoy).
Mobile x-ray apparatus are of particular value in intensive care unit (ICU) and other environments where timely acquisition of a radiographic image is important. Because portable carts can be wheeled around the ICU or other area and brought directly to the patient's bedside, a portable x-ray imaging apparatus allows an attending physician or clinician to have recent information on the condition of a patient and helps to reduce the risks entailed in moving patients to stationary equipment in the radiological facility.
However, there is a need for improvements in detector loss prevention and in particular to portable DR detector loss prevention when used with medical radiographic portable and/or in-room medical imaging systems.